clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Malloy
Matthew Malloy is a Junior (Grade 11) at Clearwater High School and a recurring character in the third season. He becomes a regular character in the fourth season. He is on the lacrosse team tries very hard to fit in with his teammates, but is very different from them and not as arrogant or obnoxious, making him feel like an outcast. His interests don't lie in sports like his father hopes, but in music which he is very passionate about. He is very friendly and easy-going, but easily manipulated and unable to stand up for himself. He is best friends with Micah Quick and good friends with Nicole Hoffman, Adrianna Jupe, Candace Jones, Tripp Nathanson, and Siobhan Spicer, and on good terms with Ethan Webber after saving him from getting wrongfully sent to juvey. He has had a long-time crush on Wendy McGee. He is currently in a relationship with Sabrina Rahal. He is portrayed by Peyton Meyer. Character History Season 3 In Black Sheep, he is at lacrosse practice and tells Brendan and Micah about how Ethan almost wasn't coach because he was a freshman. He then introduces himself to them and goes back to practice. Micah later talks to him while they are doing jumping jacks and asks if he would be on board with Micah taking over as captain. Matt isn't sure because he doesn't want to upset anyone since he just got at the school. He later complains and asks if they can be done with practice because he hurts everywhere. He is also confused when Ethan starts acting crazy from the drugs Micah gave him. In Stubborn Love, he points out how bogus it is that Sadie gives Eric the lead in the school play without him even auditioning, but lets it go and goes to do his own audition. In Clarity, it is revealed he is the set director for the play and bumps into a stage light, causing Sadie to yell at him. In Dark Horse (1), he has to give his position as set director away after breaking his leg in lacrosse and his position is given to Scott and Sophie. In Dark Horse (2), he is in the hallway with Wendy, wearing a leg cast, and talking about Danielle and how she's the girl who slept with the teacher. They comment how they can't believe someone would do that and Danielle hears, telling them not to talk shit unless they say it to her face. They both then scurry away, embarrassed. In Misery Business (1), he is with Wendy walking to Zak's locker and shakes his hand to greet him. He comments on how awful all the seniors are acting now that they're leaving in 5 months. Zak leaves to take a call and Matt asks Wendy if she and Zak are official yet, which she tells him that they are. They both hear a weird beeping noise from inside Zak's locker and don't know what it is. They ask him what it was when he gets back and he starts acting weird, saying it's his other phone. Matt complains about not having one phone while Zak has two. He then walks off with Wendy. He later sees Zak in an empty classroom having a suspicious discussion with someone over the phone and asks him what he was talking about after Zak sees him and freaks out. Zak lies and tells him that it was his mother, but Matt doesn't buy it. Zak tells him not to worry about it and not to bring it up to Wendy and Matt tells him that he knows Zak is up to something and that he should just tell Wendy about it. He tells Zak that whatever it is, he's going to figure it out and that he better not hurt Wendy. He then leaves at Zak's request. He goes to Wendy during class and tells her what happened and that he thinks Zak is stalking someone based on what he said. He then asks just how much Wendy knows about him and that he's definitely hiding something. He then brings up the beeps they heard earlier and wonders if they could be surveillance cameras of some kind for his stalking. In I Write Sins Not Tragedies, he is shocked to see Ethan back in school following his time in juvey. He then helps stick up for Ethan later and convinces Micah to go one on one with Ethan to figure out the captain. He is thrilled when Ethan wins. In Internet Killed the Video Star, he takes a bribe from Micah to help him sneak into the athletic office so he can find information on Ethan. He asks what is going on and Micah asks him about the email account paying girls for nude pictures, which Matt says is disgusting. Micah then reveals that their lacrosse team is behind it, which shocks Matt. Micah gets into the office with a key and Matt asks how he got it, so Micah says he knows where their coach keeps it. Micah then says that he is going to pin the email on one person so the whole team doesn't take the fall and Matt guesses correctly that the person will be Ethan. He asks Micah why he can't leave Ethan alone and Micah tells him it's because the captain spot belongs to him and Ethan took it. Matt doesn't want to argue and goes with it. Before they leave, Matt insists he get his money and Micah gives him an extra ten so he can keep quiet, which Matt happily accepts. After the team is exposed by Ethan, Matt leaves them, not wanting to get blamed for something he didn't do. Micah is shocked that the team is still all blamed and Matt explains that no one is going to believe Ethan did it all himself. He then goes off on Micah for everything he did to Ethan and tells him he's going to rot in hell for it before leaving him to clean up his mess. In Vampire Money (1), Matt listens to Ethan talk about how fucked he is because of Micah and comments that it's true. He reveals to Ethan that Micah got him blamed by switching the backup email to Ethan's. He gives Ethan help by saying that Micah thought all security cameras were off after school, but not the offices, so Micah stealing Ethan's file is on tape. Ethan gets excited and wants to go to Hanson with it, but Matt tells him he can't since then Matt will be dragged into it if they use his story and tells them they'll have to get the security footage another way. In Vampire Money (2), he is at the Spring Fling and sees Micah packing everything in his locker, so he asks what's going on. Micah reveals that the truth came out about what he did to Ethan, so he is getting sent to military school. This surprises Matt, but he doesn't seem to care, thinking Micah got what he deserved. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Appearances Central Episodes Relationships Sabrina Rahal Main Article: Matt-Sabrina Relationship * Start Up: Love Song For A Vampire (620) Trivia *He has had a total of 10 plots. *Matt is a virgin. *His original actor was Greyson Chance, but was changed to an actor who's age is the same as Matt's. *He didn't have a phone as a freshman. *Matt is the third character to have an eating disorder, but the first male. The first was Caylee Daniels and the second was Alicia Borden. *He was the Lacrosse Team Captain for a short period before quitting. Quotes *"I heard he barely got the title of coach. They didn’t want to give it to a freshman." (First Line) *"I just got to this school. I’d rather not be on anyone’s hit list this early on." *"You get two phones and I don’t even have one. Damn, I’m lame." *"You’re honestly the worst person I’ve ever met, Micah. You’re despicable and awful. And you’re gonna rot in hell for what you did to Ethan." Category:Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Juniors Category:Athletes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8